Tant de choses
by Tommaso
Summary: Lestrade a de nombreuses raisons d'aimer son histoire avec Mycroft. Cependant, s'il devait en choisir six, ce serait probablement celles-ci...


Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas été tendre avec Mycroft (et Lestrade) dans ma précédente fiction. Histoire de soulager aussi ceux qui sont sur les nerfs depuis le dernier chapitre du Chant du Cygne, je vous propose une fic plus légère !

Une (courte) série de six drabbles : les choses que Lestrade aime chez Mycroft. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Ecartant les deux portes coulissantes de cette gigantesque garde-robe, je partis à la recherche d'une cravate de secours. Prévoyant, j'avais débarqué dans cette demeure avec une chemise et un pantalon de rechange. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'au cours de nos rapprochements de la soirée, ma cravate flambant neuve atterrirait dans le verre de vin tout proche.

Envieux de la collection de costumes luxueux que Mycroft possédait, j'en venais à les contempler un par un. Des noms de créateurs prestigieux s'étalaient en toutes lettres sur les étiquettes : je grimaçai en imaginant le montant de ces tenues. Cependant, certaines pièces m'inspiraient un autre sentiment : ému, j'en vins à identifier quelques exemplaires.

L'Armani noir était celui qu'il portait à notre premier rendez-vous. Parfaitement à l'aise dans ce restaurant chic qui m'angoissait à la simple vue du nombre de couverts prévus sur la table, Mycroft n'avait pourtant pas dénoté dans le pub dans lequel je l'avais amené. Cet homme était un véritable caméléon.

Les rayures bleues d'un autre complet me parurent bien familières. Amusé, j'écartai les autres vêtements pour m'apercevoir que des trois boutons du modèle, il n'en restait que deux. Cet épisode me fit sourire : impatient, je n'avais pas octroyé la délicatesse que méritait un tel ensemble.

Gloussant dans mon coin, je tendis le bras vers l'une des cravates quand Mycroft apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement étonné de mon comportement.  
>- Je ne pensais rien posséder de compromettant dans cette garde-robe, glissa le fonctionnaire, curieux et avide de connaître la raison de mon amusement. Peux-tu me donner celui-là ?<p>

Doutant brièvement du choix de mon compagnon, je parcourus le rayonnage. Posant ma main sur un costume gris perle, je lui tendis dans un sourire complice.  
>- Enfile plutôt celui-ci.<p>

Soupçonneux, Mycroft détailla les vêtements que je venais de lui tendre. Caressant l'étoffe soyeuse, il étudia l'un des boutons de manchette avant de relever la tête :  
>- Pourquoi celui-ci précisément ?<p>

Embarrassé, je redoutais de manifester l'un des clichés romantiques que j'entretenais en secret :  
>- Cette couleur fait ressortir tes yeux.<p>

**2.**

Ses yeux, en effet, étaient le détail qui m'avait accroché à notre première entrevue. Vifs, pétillants, ils semblaient disséquer le moindre de mes agissements, anticipant avec justesse mes prochaines réactions. D'ordinaire, je ne faisais jamais le premier pas. L'idée d'un refus m'angoissait au point de me paralyser, une fois sur deux, à l'heure des au revoir. Ce soir-là faisait figure d'exception : à l'heure de le quitter, j'avais surpris l'étincelle qui m'autorisait à prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'un évènement le contrariait, je le devinai aisément : les iris perdaient de leur vivacité, devenant ternes et voilés. A dire vrai, lorsque le problème me concernait, ses yeux me scrutaient d'une telle façon que je me sentais immédiatement pris en faute. Retranché dans ma culpabilité comme un môme de dix ans, j'étais alors prêt à n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner.

Parce qu'un Holmes ne peut renier son naturel très longtemps, j'avais également appris à décoder les messages et les paroles qu'il se sentait incapable de formuler à voix haute. Ces coups d'œil furtifs qu'il jetait parfois par-dessus son épaule étaient sa manière de prouver l'attention dont il me gratifiait. Quant aux longs regards que nous nous échangions, je ne les aurais jamais troqués contre des déclarations flamboyantes.

Je n'étais moi-même pas expansif : nos moyens de communication nous convenaient à tous les deux. Les malentendus n'avaient guère leur place dans nos conversations d'œillades franches, mutines ou provocatrices. Lorsque ses paupières s'abaissaient lentement, déployant des cils châtains, je tremblais d'anticipation sur mon siège. Lorsque ses pupilles se contractaient et se défilaient sur mon passage, je comprenais que j'occupais une place qu'il n'avait encore accordée à personne.

Je n'éprouvais qu'un seul regret dans cette habitude : celui de ne pas entendre plus souvent sa voix.

**3.**

Sa voix était tout bonnement indéfinissable. Variable d'une minute à une autre, elle portait néanmoins cette éternelle patte distinguée. Qu'il s'agisse simplement d'une instruction expliquée au téléphone ou d'une phrase banale à mon intention, j'en éprouvai des frissons.

Ces claquements de langue, ce ton sec qu'il empruntait lorsqu'il justifiait des heures supplémentaires ou m'expliquait, dans les grandes lignes, les dossiers sensibles sur lesquels il travaillait, me confortait dans mon opinion : je n'aurais guère aimé travailler à ses côtés.

Je lui connaissais heureusement d'autres intonations : plus humaines, plus chaleureuses, il s'exprimait d'une voix douce – ou doucereuse ?- l'essentiel du temps. Il fallait cependant veiller à ne pas s'y laisser tromper : Mycroft demeurait l'homme intransigeant qu'il était.

Dans la sphère privée, il parlait peu. Préférant le non-verbal, il se contentait l'essentiel du temps d'émettre quelques sons facilement descriptibles : l'agacement, le plaisir, la déception ou le soulagement. Parfois, cependant, il se montrait plus éloquent.

Et dans ces instants-là, je ne répondais plus de rien. Mon compagnon en avait conscience : à une ou deux reprises, Mycroft s'en était amusé. Instaurant un véritable jeu de pouvoir, il se montrait satisfait de me voir lutter pour ne pas perdre la face.

J'avais cessé de démentir cet état de fait depuis longtemps : pourquoi dissuader le distingué Holmes de se dévoiler sous des jours nouveaux ? Lorsqu'il murmurait quelques paroles équivoques à mon oreille, son souffle chaud balayant mon lobe, j'étais conscient d'une chose : le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner dans la minute, je ne m'en apercevrais même pas.

Dans ce jeu vicieux, Mycroft disposait toujours d'un coup d'avance, d'une botte secrète. Un simple mot, quelques lettres qui marquaient presque mon appartenance à cet homme.

**4.**

« _Gregory _»

Personne ne m'appelait ainsi. Pas même mes parents qui avaient opté pour un diminutif dès mon plus jeune âge. Mes amis et collègues l'avaient adopté à leur tour. Certains – et un exemple très concret me venait à l'esprit – ne daignait même pas s'interroger sur mon véritable prénom.

Lui, en revanche, fort de ses convenances et de son étiquette, s'entêtait à employer le nom qui figurait sur mes papiers d'identité. Au début, j'imaginais qu'il souhaitait établir une certaine distance entre nous. Il n'en était rien : il possédait un certain nombre d'habitudes désuètes auxquelles il fallait que je m'habitue.

Il me manipulait aisément en prononçant ce simple prénom : qu'il faille m'extirper de ma rêvasserie, qu'il s'agisse de m'inciter à prendre les rennes ou, au contraire, à me confiner dans une certaine passivité, je me pliai immédiatement à ses volontés.

J'éprouvais une certaine tendresse pour l'usage qu'il faisait de mon nom. Peut-être, finalement, parce que celui-ci avait accompagné les rares mais néanmoins importantes déclarations qu'il m'avait formulée. Ces demandes timides, au moins aussi sincères que maladroites, qu'il m'avait glissé à des moments charnières de notre relation.

Même si les regards suffisaient amplement, il semblait manifester cette éternelle volonté de faire les choses « dans les règles de l'art ». A défaut de toujours le comprendre, j'appréciais le charme de cette séduction à l'ancienne.

Si notre histoire paraissait sobre et codifiée, il n'en était rien. Partageant l'une de nos trop rares paisibles soirées en commun, nous nous contentions de nous reposer près de la chemisée, assis côte à côte. Secret, Mycroft s'était autorisé un verre de sherry. De temps à autre, je le surprenais à m'observer de longues minutes. Inquiet, je me risquai à l'appeler :

« _Mycroft ? _»

**5. **

Ce que j'aimais particulièrement était ce perpétuel exercice d'apprivoisement qu'il m'offrait. Personne ne connaissait Mycroft. Je ne pouvais moi-même pas y prétendre totalement. Heureusement, à quelques occasions, il se dévoilait davantage. Comme en cette soirée.

Sans m'expliquer l'origine de ce brusque besoin d'attention, je justifiais sa conduite par une rude journée ou les conséquences de l'un des évènements dramatiques sur lesquels il cogitait régulièrement. Dans ce flot de doutes, j'entretenais une certitude : cet homme qui pesait une influence considérable sur moi invoquait mon aide.

Croisant nos regards, je lui souris tendrement. Incertains, ses iris fixaient les miens en quête de soulagement. Tendant l'une de mes mains jusqu'au guéridon sur lequel reposait son verre, je défis lentement la poigne qui s'étaient crispée autour du pied en cristal. Refermant mes doigts sur les siens, je me contentai de ce geste banal pour certains mais tellement exceptionnel pour nous.

Rapidement, les épaules du fonctionnaire s'affaissèrent. Je compris qu'il se détendait peu à peu, gardant sa main gauche dans la mienne, dégustant son apéritif de l'autre. Petit à petit, les yeux retrouvèrent cette lumière qui s'était égarée au gré de ses réflexions et de ses angoisses.

Sous les costumes les plus luxueux, protégé par cette voix distinguée et ces manies procédurières, Mycroft connaissait des périodes de doutes et d'inquiétude. Une vérité qu'il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la menace.

Ces instants précieux constituaient la personnalité qu'il gardait à l'abri des regards. Un privilège qui m'était réservé, et que je renforçais au fil du temps, était d'assister à l'apparition du véritable Mycroft, brillant par son humanité et ses imperfections.

Au moins autant que je chérissais ses qualités, j'éprouvai un certain attachement envers ces failles dont j'étais le témoin privilégié.

**5+1**

Ecartant les deux pans de la chemise de mon compagnon, je déposai une pluie de baiser sur le torse blafard qui m'était devenu si familier. Profitant de l'occasion, je collai brièvement mon oreille à l'endroit où palpitait son cœur. Le visage dissimulé dans les plis du lin précieux, les narines emplies de l'odeur de mon compagnon, je souris.

Nous partagions, tous les deux, quelques insécurités sur le plan physique. Unis, rassurés par le regard aimant de l'autre, nous étions parvenu à les domestiquer, à les oublier. Me retournant dans ce lit immense pour lui faire face, je le fixai avec intensité. Portant la paume brûlante de ma main à son visage, il se colla contre celle-ci. Le privant finalement de ce réconfort, je promenais mes doigts sur son épaule parsemée de tâches de rousseur puis descendais jusqu'à sa hanche.

Lorsque je vins poser mes lèvres sur son oreille, je sentis ses cils brosser furtivement ma joue. Il s'impatientait, je le savais. Des ongles manucurés à l'extrême se plantèrent dans la peau de mes épaules. Lorsque la pression disparut, ces doigts se glissèrent entre mes mèches grisonnantes. Provoqué par l'intimité de ce geste pourtant si simple, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque.

Si proche de lui, je perçus chacun de ses soupirs. Des souffles contrariés qui me suppliaient d'apporter l'attention qu'il méritait et qu'il attendait tant. Pour l'attiser davantage, je refusai encore un peu.

Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout était peut-être ce jeu. Celui qui me permettait d'affirmer que si je le désirais, moi, pion de Scotland Yard, je pouvais tenir en haleine toute une nuit le Gouvernement britannique.


End file.
